Leftgate Scandal
The Leftgate Scandal, the Redgate Scandal or simply just Leftgate was a Scandal that the Left-Wing Governments of the Comrade Province of Chawosauria have suppressed and violated the Constitutional Rights of Right-Wing Chawosaurians in the United States, exclusion of the Comrade Republicans because of their Conservative Ideology. On June 2, 2008, Montgomery lifted the Sanctions against the Conservatives due to a Comrade Supreme Court Decision Exclusion and Censorship against the Opposition Party The Comrade Republicans have always been the Opposition Party since the Establishment of the Comrade System. When Montgomery won in a heartbreaking Landslide over the GOP, the Comrade Republicans had Heart Aches and Head Aches because they were so close to become a Governing Party, they won their first Popular Vote in 2004, but they slipped and fell because of Montgomery's Landslide. The New Comrade President after Jonathan Bismarck, Johnathan Montgomery, have purged and censored the Comrade Republicans due to Paranoia of having his Authority questioned and demanded wide respect. In Johnathan's Presidential Address, he wouldn't allow the GOP to enter the Congress Chamber and hear the address, the GOP protested, the Montgomery Administration censored the Conservative Media, banned Filibusters and banned their ability to vote in the House and Senate and or when the GOP boycotted the Votings of Legislations, Nominations of Cabinet Members, and Executive Actions, Montgomery changed the Congress Rules by banning the GOP from entering to Congress for hearings of Nominations and other Executive Actions. Expositions, Investigations, and Coverups The Montgomery Administration had hacked Personal Information of Comrade Republicans by hacking Personal Email Accounts and Expose to the Public, their Browser Histories as payback for the Comrade Republicans for exposing the Browser History of Montgomery. Many of the Comrade Republicans have feared Montgomery and felt Unsafe under the Montgomery Administration. Montgomery's Cyber Intelligence threatened the whole Comrade Republican Party, and Montgomery was very clever at hiding evidence of hacks, making the Comrade Republicans look like they're playing a Partisan Political Stunt against Montgomery. Whistleblowers and Hackers The Montgomery Administration got Whistleblowed by Nathan Garner, a Libertarian Whistleblower, the accounts of the Montgomery Administration Staff was hacked and published to the Comrade Media for Comrade America to see. Montgomery's Deputies tried to Shut him down, Montgomery got Garner arrested for Government Exposition and was sentenced to Life in Prison in Comrade Prison, Persecutions, Executions, and Purges The Montgomery Administration ordered the Locking Up of Opponents, Journalists who Opposed him, and shut down the Conservative Media, 215 Conservatives were Purged to "Special Prisons" and 143 Conservatives mysteriously died, causing 357 Vacancies in the Comrade Congress, The Comrade President does have the Authority to Replace a deceased or removed Comrade Politician with new Politicians in his Preferences. Comrade America v. Montgomery (2009) On July 1, 2008, a Lawsuit was unexpectedly filed and went up to the Comrade Federal Court, the Hearings were on July 1, 2008, and on June 30, 2009, the Federal Court ruled that "It is a Violation of Free Speech for a Comrade President to silence the Opposition Party", the Case was ruled two days after the Impeachment of Montgomery on June 28, 2009. See also Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII (JSNMVII+D-NY) Category:History of Chawosauria Category:Politics of Chawosauria Category:Johnathan Saint Nicholas Montgomery VII